Biocombat: BeastTech Transformers
by Magnus Primal
Summary: Tarantulas, now revealed to be of Quintesson descent, has unleashed the might of his ilk's greatest weapon upon the now united beast warriors. Meanwhile, on Cybertron, Silverbolt senses the return of one of his old demons...
1. Prologue: Death and Rebirth

As the dust settled in the aftermath of the decreased explosion, the Maximals, Predacons, Mutants, and Sky Shadow all peered over the respective stalagmites they'd taken refuge behind.

"Dinobot to Predacons, who has a visual on Tarant- I mean, the QUINTESSON?" the TM2 velociraptor asked. Terrorsaur, still shaken by losing Scavenger, was first to respond.

"N-nega-negative from me..." he whimpered. The response was the same from all but Sandstorm, whom had tunneled underground in beast mode just before the explosion.

"Ya gots an affirmatory from me, scales. Ah kin see 'im plain as day! He's slowly comin' to, musta bin knocked out by that there kamikaze boy..." the scorpion whispered into his commlink. Dinobot was still worried.

"What of the Transmetal driver? Can you see it anywhere?" Tigatron asked next. Sandstorm had a quick look around, gasping as he spotted something.

"HOLY SLAGGIN' P-#########" Sandstorm's end of the link cut out as another, more muffled explosion rang out.

"Ravage to Sandstorm! ...Sandstorm, do you copy, comrade?!" white noise was all that answered Ravage's communique.

"'Storm..." Transquito whispered, putting a hand to his mouth as he realised that Sandstorm was now dead as well.

Just then, Tarantulas erupted from the ground in robot mode, the giant pod with the TM2 driver attached in tow.

"Looking for these, I presume?" he cackled, as he threw the remains of Scavenger, Stinkbomb (Surprisingly enough), and Sandstorm's bodies at the group's feet. "You should know better than to defy the species that created your kind, Cybertronian scum! Now... Witness the beginning of your demise!" he announced, setting the pod down and literally kick-starting its' systems.

With a low hum/whirr, the pod came to life, as it appeared to pull in a wandering spark from spacetime while generating a second as well. Tarantulas was startled.

"It's- it's not supposed to be doing THAT!" he shrieked. Twin waves of energy erupted from the pod next, one scanning over a dragonfly carcass, the other engulfing the fossilized remains of a prehistoric gorilla.

"What's going on?!" Terrorsaur shouted. Conveluna was scared, also, and Dinobot could see it. Making an executive decision, he issued an order:

"Gather the remains of our fallen and retreat to the Ark! It is our only hope!" he commanded, shaking the others out of their stupor. Hesitantly nodding, the others grabbed the bodies of Scavenger, Sandstorm, and begrudgingly Stinkbomb as well, then RazorClaw used his borderline teleportational superspeed to rush two bots at a time out of the catacombs and to the safety of the Ark. Tarantulas' attention was still on the pod.

"What is it doing?! There's only supposed to be ONE lifeform! STOP!" he shrieked. Just as RazorClaw got the last two members of his newly formed team out, the pod erupted into a GIGANTIC explosion, one that rocked the entire planet.

* * *

As Tarantulas awoke from stasis lock, he looked around, finding sat before him a giant blue and red dragonfly and a black, teal, and silver Transmetal gorilla that was almost identical to Optimal Optimus, the one difference aside from his colors being that he bore a mouthplate even in beast mode. Tarantulas jumped to his feet, knowing full well what the Transmetal was, but wondering where the dragonfly transformer had come from.

"I am Tarantulas, a transformer of Quintesson descent. Identify yourselves, for I am your lifegiver!" he commanded. The gorilla spoke first, his voice an exact match for the original Megatron of the great war.

"My name is Nemesis Primal, and I am ever at the service of all quintesson decendants, for they are my masters." he declared. The dragonfly seemed miffed at that statement.

"Am-AZING how you can say that with such a STRAIGHT FACE!" he shouted, his voice dripping with oil and venom. Tarantulas cleared his throat loudly.

"DON'T CLEAR YOUR THROAT AT ME, EIGHT-EYES! JETSTORM, AFTERBURN!" the dragonfly shouted, backflipping as he transformed.

* * *

On Cybertron, Silverbolt and Blackarachnia were walking around New Kaon when the former Fuzor felt a stabbing pain in his spark.

"AGH!"

"Silverbolt! Are you okay?! What is it? What do you sense?" Blackarachnia asked. Silverbolt looked at her with venom in his eyes and voice.

"That Vehicon MONSTER... He's back."


	2. Chapter 1: How Jetstorm came back

"JETSTORM, _AFTERBURN_!" the dragonfly shouted, backflipping in mid-air as he transformed. His face was slightly dissimilar from his Vehicon self, the main differences being the mandibles that had taken the place of his mouth, and the glowing yellow compound eyes he now sported. Upon transforming, he charged up an orb of energy within his external mandibles. Before he could blast Tarantulas, Nemesis Primal stepped in the way.

"I don't think so, insect. Nemesis Primal, _GALVANIZE_!" the gorilla shouted, transforming into an Optimal Optimus-like form that bore the archaic insignia of old Cybertron, which looked like the Autobot and Decepticon insignias had been blended together. His head was his most distinguishing factor, as it bore the original Megatron of the Great War's helmet, but at the same time had the original Optimus Prime's mouthplate. His colors were still the silver, black, and teal of his beast mode, but now his blood red optics were glowing with a hellish blaze.

"Then...THINK...A-GAINNNNNN!" Jetstorm yelled, letting loose the full force of his "Mandiblast" at Nemesis Primal, whom was unprepared for such immense power from a non-Transmetal. Flying back and crashing into a cavern wall, Nemesis Primal was knocked into stasis lock. Tarantulas gasped; no creature was supposed to be stronger than Project: Nemesis. Jetstorm's wicked cackling drew the TM2's sight back to the former Vehicon general.

"Guess whaaat, ARACHNO-GEEK! YOU work for ME, now! ANY QUESTIONS?!" Jetstorm yelled, charging up again. Swallowing nervously, Tarantulas shook his head.

"N-no... M-Master. N-none w-what-s-so-e-ever." the Quintesson stuttered. Jetstorm allowed his charge to dissipate, as he began cackling wildly...

* * *

Meanwhile, the group had successfully evacuated to the Ark, and were now holding a funeral for Sandstorm and Scavenger, while they threw Stinkbomb/Biohazard's remains into a nearby lava pit, where Conveluna felt he deserved to be.

"And so, we honor those whom sacrificed their lives for the greater good of Cybertron, and to save the lives of their comrades..." Dinobot began, as Ravage finished the eulogy: "Energy to energy; atoms to atoms."

Scavenger and Sandstorm were given a final salute, as Dinobot and Ravage used their weapons' disintegration modes to leave no trace of their existence, lest they tamper with history.

* * *

On Cybertron, Silverbolt was preparing his assigned ship, the "Sentinel", for voyage through Transwarp spacetime to travel back to prehistoric Earth. Blackarachnia, Nightscream, and Rattrap had been assigned to keep an eye on him by the Maximal Council of Elders, whom were trusting the word of Cheetor, the "Emissary of The Oracle".

"Man, dis is nuts! How can Jetstorm be back? You WERE Jetstorm, weren't ya?!" Rattrap asked. Silverbolt scowled.

"At one point, that may have been true... But..."

"But what, 'Bolt? Dere somthin' you ain't tellin us?" Rattrap said, quirking an eyebrow. Blackarachnia allowed her extra eyes to reveal themselves, her own curiosity getting the better of her. Even Nightscream allowed a look of cooncern to cross his face.

"Silberbolt, what's going on?" the young Maximal asked. Silverbolt sighed.

"When Blackarachnia first used the liquid techno-organic matter on Jetstorm and Thrust, a form of spark replication occurred, in effect splitting those sparks into the two distinct beings that existed within the Vehicon bodies. Waspinator and Thrust were re-fused when Cybertron was reformatted. But when that DNA scanner was used on the original Jetstorm before said event, rather than completely overwriting him, my spark was saved and used in the new techo-organic body that was formed, while his recently created one was separated; sent spiralling through spacetime. I was unable to sense even a minute trace of him until yesterday, when a sudden jolt in my core alerted me to his rebirth. Jetstorm is now a completely individual being, complete with a body. I can almost guarantee that he's likely looking for revenge... And power..." Silverbolt explained.


End file.
